Songs featured in the Call of Duty series
Listed on this page are the songs featured in the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trailer *'"Good Day To Die"' by Full Tilt (Kaveh Cohen & Michael David Nielsen) - During the reveal trailer. Multiplayer *'"National Anthem of the Soviet Union"' by Alexander Alexandrov and Sergey Mikhalkov - Ultranationalists victorious theme. Call of Duty: World at War Trailers *'"Bong Squad"' by Blues Saraceno - During the launch trailer. Campaign *'"Dies Irae"' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - During Eviction. *'"Königgrätzer Marsch"' by Johann Gottfried Piefke - During Heart of the Reich. *'"National Anthem of the Soviet Union"' by Alexander Alexandrov and Sergey Mikhalkov - During the end of Downfall. Multiplayer *'"Königgrätzer Marsch"' by Johann Gottfried Piefke - German victorious theme. *'"National Anthem of the Soviet Union"' by Alexander Alexandrov and Sergey Mikhalkov - Soviet victorious theme. Zombies *'"Königgrätzer Marsch"' by Johann Gottfried Piefke - By knifing/shooting the radio next to the Mystery Box on Nacht der Untoten. *'"Lullaby for a Dead Man"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg for Verruckt. *'"The One"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg for Shi No Numa. *'"Beauty of Annhilation"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg for Der Riese. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trailers *'"Infidel"' by Full Tilt (Kaveh Cohen & Michael David Nielsen) - During the Worldwide reveal trailer. *'"Mechanized"' by Boomerang - During the Infamy trailer. *'"Till I Collapse"' by Eminem feat. Nate Dogg - During the launch trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops Trailers *'"And Your World Will Burn"' by Cliff Lin - During the single player trailer and teaser trailer. *'"Won't Back Down"' by Eminem ft. P!nk - During the Remix trailer. *'"Gimme Shelter"' by The Rolling Stones - During the Launch trailer. *'"Funky Fanfare"' by Keith Mansfield - During the Call of the Dead intro trailer. *'"Party Time"' by 45 Grave - During the Call of the Dead trailer. *'"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" '''by '''The Tokens '- During the Shangri-La "In the Jungle" trailer. Campaign *'"Quimbara"' by Celia Cruz - During the beginning of "Operation 40". *'"Sympathy for the Devil"' by The Rolling Stones - During the beginning of "Crash Site" and the end credits. *'"Fortunate Son" '''by '''Credence Clearwater Revival' - During the beginning of "S.O.G.". *'"Great Wall Sunrise"' by Matt Hirt - After the jump in "Numbers". Multiplayer *'"Sympathy for the Devil"' by The Rolling Stones '''- When shooting the heads off all the mannequins in Nuketown within 15 seconds. Zombies *"115"' by '''Kevin Sherwood', sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg on Kino der Toten. *'"Won't Back Down"' by Eminem ft. P!nk - An Easter Egg on "Five". *'"Abracadavre"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg on Ascension. *'"Not Ready To Die" '''by '''Avenged Sevenfold' - An Easter Egg in Call of the Dead. *'"Pareidolia"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg on Shangri La. *"Nightmare" 'by '''Avenged Sevenfold '- An Easter Egg on Moon. *"Coming Home"' by '''Kevin Sherwood', sung by Elena Siegman - Another Easter Egg on Moon. *'"Undone"' by''' Kevin Sherwood''' - An Easter Egg on Nacht der Untoten. *'"Lullaby for a Dead Man"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg on Verruckt. *'"The One"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg on Shi No Numa. *'"Beauty of Annhilation"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman - An Easter Egg on Der Riese. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trailers *'"Akkadian Empire" (Drums only)' by Paul Dinletir - During the Reveal trailer. *'"Tactical Dominance"' by Jack Trammell - During the Redemption trailer. *'"Behemoth"' by Jack Trammell - During the Redemption trailer. *'"Hero Complex"' by Dan Diaz - During the FACE OFF trailer. *'"Stand, and Become Legendary"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 3 trailer. *'"Sorrows of Men"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 3 trailer. *'"Head Shot"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. *'"Beyond Oblivion"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. *'"The Reckoning"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. *'"Fight For Freedom"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trailers *'"Ultraviolence"' by Cliff Lin - During the Reveal trailer. *'"Play For Real"' by The Crystal Method - During the Multiplayer Reveal trailer *'"Critical Mass"' by Jack Trammell - During the trailer LG Cinema 3D. *'"Carry On" ' by Avenged Sevenfold '''- During the Zombies trailer. *"Back In Black" ' by '''AC/DC'- During the Launch trailer. *'"Evil Ways"' by Blues Saraceno - During the Mob of the Dead trailer. *'"Mechanics of War"' by Nick Murray and Mark Moore - During the Replacers Vengeance trailer. Campaign *'"The Night Will Always Win"' by Elbow - During the intro cutscene. *'"Symphony No. 40 in G minor"' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - In the elevators of Karma. *'"Imma Try It Out" by Skrillex feat. Alvin Risk' - During the nightclub section of "Karma" and the end credits. *'"Carry On"' by Avenged Sevenfold - Post-credits Easter Egg. Multiplayer *'"Imma Try It Out"' by Skrillex feat. Alvin Risk - In the nightclub on the map Plaza. Zombies *'"Carrion"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Clark S. Nova - An Easter Egg on TranZit. *'"We All Fall Down"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Clark S. Nova - An Easter Egg on Die Rise. *'"Rusty Cage"' by Johnny Cash - During the intro of Mob of the Dead, and also found as an Easter Egg in the map. *'"Where Are We Going"' by Kevin Sherwood and James McCawley, sung by Malukah - Another Easter Egg on Mob of the Dead. *'"Always Running"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Malukah - An Easter Egg on Buried. *'"Shepherd of Fire"' by Avenged Sevenfold - During the intro of Origins, and also found as an Easter Egg in the map. *'"Archangel"' by Kevin Sherwood, sung by Elena Siegman, Malukah and Clark S. Nova - Another Easter Egg on Origins. Call of Duty: Ghosts Trailers *'"HollowMoon (feat. Daniel Clem)"' by Naoya Rick Sakurai - During the Reveal trailer. *'"Survival"' by Eminem - During the Multiplayer Reveal trailer. *'"The Final Hour"' by Danail Getz - During the Single Player Campaign trailer. *'"Black Blade"' by Two Steps From Hell - During the Squads trailer. *'"I'm Gonna Live Until I Die"' by Frank Sinatra - During the Epic Night Out trailer *'"Embolden" '''by '''Mark Petrie '- During Behind The Scenes Preview Video (00:31 - 01:46) *"This Isn’t A Game" 'by '''Josh Mobley '''During Behind The Scenes Preview Video '(01:46 - 03:12) Campaign *"Scorcher" by Geeneus - During Federation Day. *"El Estadero A" by Juan Carlos Gabriel Montes & Padilla Rincon - During Struck Down Multiplayer *'Halloween Theme (Main Title)' by John Carpenter - During the Field Order reward Swamp Slasher in Fog. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Trailers *"Draconian Dream" by Paul Dinletir ' - During the Reveal trailer. *"'Compelled" by Jack Trammell - During the Reveal trailer. * "Test of Time" by Jack Trammell '- During the Power Changes Everything trailer. *"'Salute Your Solution" by The Raconteurs - During the Launch trailer. Campaign *'Showbiz Band' by Marc Durst - At the bar during Sentinel. Multiplayer *'Final Hurdle' by ' Christopher Willis' - On the map Terrace. Exo Zombies *'Ride of the Valkyries' by Richard Wagner - An Easter Egg on Outbreak. *'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor' by Johann Sebastian Bach - An Easter Egg on Infection. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Trailers *'Paint it Black' by Rolling Stones - During the Reveal Trailer. Category:Music